


A falling fool

by XxFinchlingxX16



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur doesn’t have TB, Cause TB is a bitch, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hosea a good dad, Karen deserved better, Major character death - Freeform, Micah gets TB instead, Molly deserved better, Multi, Sad Vibes, Sadie deserved better, Slow Burn, This will probably be updated everyday and every other day depending on my schedule, Violence, arthur deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFinchlingxX16/pseuds/XxFinchlingxX16
Summary: Arthur Morgan has mostly avoided woman since Eliza and Mary. He does this for a long time and that puts him to the bottle. While still helping the gang the best he can. Karen is already drunk but a happy one and she helps the gang when ever she can and someone had a liking to her which she ignores.
Relationships: Charles Smith & Arthur Morgan, Jake Adler/Sadie Adler(mentioned), Karen Jones & Molly O’shea, Karen Jones/Arthur Morgan, Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire(mentioned), Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan(Mentioned), Mary-Beth & Karen jones, Molly O’shea & Arthur Morgan, Molly O’shea/Dutch van der Linde(mentioned), Sadie Adler & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/Molly O'Shea, tilly Jackson & Karen Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A good time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey very first fic here so I’m sorry for any mistakes. Take care

Arthur’s POV

Arthur was just waking from his slumber after passing out from the alcohol from the party the whole gang threw. A couple of the gals asked him to dance which her refused. The few that asked him were Mary-Beth, Karen, and surprisingly Molly. He thought that was strange but he shrugged that off quickly. He got up and dressed in a fancy red vest white shirt and a black leather duster coat over that with black jeans and black and silver boots. He decided he needed a quick shave of his beginning bushy beard. He trimmed down to a thin layer of hair. He exited his tent that was placed beside Dutch’s. Dutch himself was standing outside of his tent staring deeply into the trees clearly _planning something_ he thought to himself. When he started walking out Dutch finally broke off that stare into the trees and waved him over. He went over Dutch wondering what he wants now. Dutch cleared throat before speaking. “There’s a train job your gonna be going on with Karen, Charles, John and Javier in a couple days. So rest up and don’t tire yourself son.” Dutch told him with that same blank face as of hes lost. “Are you sure that’s smart this early after-“ He got cut off. “Do you doubt me son? Cause if you do than I failed as a father figure or worst.” Dutch accused him. Arthur shook his head than took a deep breath. “I don’t doubt you Dutch. Just it’s really early.” Arthur told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice and eyes.

Dutch sighed and waved him off before this turned into a whole argument. When he was exiting the tent a little angrily he almost ran into molly. “Sorry miss O’shea.” He whispered than tried to charge off before his arm was grabbed tightly. He looked around with molly holding his arm. “Have you noticed anything wrong with Dutch, Arthur?” Her heavy accent making him forget about her grip. “Yea a little bit. He’s seems distracted by somethin, just... be careful what you say to him miss O’shea.” He said with a little bit of pity in his eyes knowing that molly will just be another one of many girls to be thrown away. Molly nodded a little sadness in her eyes but it vanished just as quick as it came. He turned to walk away.

He felt bad for any gal mixed up with Dutch they all get thrown off somewhere like a whore you buy on the streets which is something Molly was not. He took a quick breath and went to find Karen or Charles the only to people he got along with on the upcoming job. He headed off towards the girls part of camp that he would call it. He saw Tilly washing something and Mary-Beth reading some silly romance. Karen not insight. “Miss Jackson, you able to tell me where miss.Jones is?” He asked the young girl waging the clothing. “Yeah. She headed off into town check the hotel or saloon that’s her main...getaways” Tilly told him a little bit of sorrow in her eyes. He nodded a thanks and went to find his horse. Hades. A thoroughbred brindle horse who has the temper of the devil himself the reason of his name. He found him beside The count as usual. He patted him making the horse huff at him. He swing himself over the huge horse and took off out of camp.

He rode hard into the town of Rhodes. He hitched his horse at the hotel first. He opened the door. “Have you seem a smaller built blonde girl here today?” He asked the owner. “Sorry did not that I remember” he told Arthur. He walked out without another word and walked over to the saloon. He walked in looking for the feisty woman. Which he found at the bar leaning on it with a shot in her hand. She wore a white and purple dress with a black coat over her with her guns on her making look like a bounty hunter. She spotted him almost right away. She waved him over. “So mr. Morgan. Looking for meh... than army ya?” The blonde mumbled half drunk already.

He grumbled to himself. “Let’s get outta here.” He told her quietly. She hissed and spat at him when he started being her with him by dragging her along by her arm. They exited the saloon with silence. “Knew... ya couldn’t resist Bein away’ from ma” She drunkenly said to him. He helped her up on his horse and found old belle and pulled her by her reins to follow them. Karen was behind him half asleep but gripping tightly to him her face in his shoulder blade which was nothing he hasn’t felt from her before.


	2. Rest up cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I’m not that good at writing but here’s chapter two a little longer than the first. I love getting comments so if you wouldn’t mind I would love to know what you think and a few ideas so I could get chapters done faster with encouragement. Take care y’all. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Arthur’s POV

Arthur was just entering camp with a drunk Karen on his back her breath was hot on his neck from the whiskey she had gulped down quickly. He shook his head feeling a little sorry for Karen, but he was no different himself always drinking not wanting the world find out his shame and regrets so he hides it with drinking. He sighed to himself thinking deeply. The horse trotted up to the hitching post. He swung his leg over the horse getting off him than hitching him he patted Aries and the horse made a sound between a huff and sigh. Karen looked at him from atop the horse here gaze was lost.

He put his hand out ready to help her down she agreed to it but she still stumbled her way off the saddle. He helped her to her bedroll. Lucky him Tilly was there to look after Karen. He greeted her than left to the campfire bringing a whiskey bottle with him wanting to get tipsy or worst. He gulped down the bottle in the matter of a couple of minutes. Hosea and bill were there at the campfire and Lenny soon came over as well.

He got up to get another bottle from the box of them he heard Hosea sigh with pity cause he knew what he was gonna do again. Which is get so drunk he won’t remember this tomorrow. Lenny was mumbling and glanced at him a couple times while he chugged the whiskeys down. Bill just smiled at him and started getting his fair share of both beer and whiskey. Hey... he... hey morgan’ ya wan... wanna hav’ ah drinkin’ Contest?” Bill asked him already drunk. Arthur have a drunk laugh. “Yea... yeah sur’ But we all knew what happened las time Williamson.” Arthur slurred slightly with his speech.

Bill laughed again and got six whiskeys three for him and the other three for Arthur. “Yeah, yeah that was jus som luck” Bill grumbled. Arthur just laughed slightly. He opened his first whiskey and chugged it all in one go. Bill did the exact same thing. They both coughed some after done with the first bottle. Hosea eyes both of them worriedly. Lenny looked like he had pity in his eyes. Whatever. He opened the second and this one took longer to put down. Bill was even slower. Than he opened the third and this took a few more minutes than before same with Bill. Bill went to go get more but he just couldn’t walk for than five feet away before he fell passed out cold. Arthur mumbled a congratulations to himself than slowly walked back to his tent with the help of Lenny.

”Arthur you need to chill out with whiskey. Your getting worse and it’s killin ya Morgan.” Lenny told him. “Yeah yeah whatever.” Arthur grumbled. They got to his tent he didn’t even bother takin his boots off. He threw his hat somewhere than plopped down on his bed and couldn’t go to sleep for the life of him. He just stared up at his tent vision a little blurred. He huffed at himself cause his daily routine to get drunk.

A couple hours of just layin there he heard a voice right outside his tent. His tent was always open so he looked out to see Sadie. He mumbled to himself. “So tomorrow y’all having some big ole job I want to join in. Is alright if I do Arthur?” She asked him kindly. “Um...uh yea I don’t see the problem in doin that mrs.Adler” he said surprisingly not coming out a muffled voice. She smiled slightly and gave him a nod. “Rest up than cowboy we got a job to do tomorrow. Thank you. Thank you Arthur Morgan.” She said to him. He nodded feeling a little uncomfortable. She walked away from his tent probably to go sleep some or at least try to. He decided to take his boots off and lay back down in his bed. Till he heard Molly and ditch arguing again. He sighed. “What do you want from me woman? I have more important things to do rather than mess with a wh- woman” Dutch yelled at her. He almost said whore Arthur thought. He almost said that to her. Arthur felt strange at this. Dutch threw them away yes but never called them a whore. He heard Molly whimper at also knowing what he was about to say to her.

”If that’s really what you think I am than go rot in hell you bastard!” Her accent clearly angry and he heard her definitely about to cry. He got up out his tent to go check on her not ever liking the sound of woman bein hurt by Dutch. She was just walking out Dutches tent when he was outside. “Woah there miss O’shea. Don’t go leave camp now ok.” Arthur told her. She was clearly still angry but pushed that anger down instead of taking it out on the wrong person. “Arthur he... he almost called me a whore!” She whimpered at saying this to him. “I know I heard the whole thing Molly. I’m going to be honest that’s first time I heard him say that to the gals he has had. You know you can’t leave the gang without... you know. So just calm down and find somewhere else to sleep for now on.” He told her calmly. She still had tears and fury in her eyes but she nodded at that. She went off towards the girls part of camp. He hoped they didn’t just shoe her off or anything like that. He yawned and went back to his tent than slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know there’s gonna be a bit of Molly as well in this fic cause she deserved better but oh your gonna like all the gals changes. Trust me I have some stuff planned for y’all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care y’all see y’all next time


	3. Gal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter already I think this is a bit longer than the other two. I know there really short I’m So sorry for them bein that short. Hope you enjoy the third chapter. Take care

Sadie’s POV

Sadie was glad she can join in on the job tomorrow. In fact proud. It was late at night but she wasn’t tired at all. She actually was quite restless and didn’t know what to do or who to talk to. The people she at least decently bonded with were asleep or doin something. Karen passed out drunk. Arthur passed out drunk. Tilly sleeping Mary-Beth sleeping Abigail half awake takin care of jack. Charles guarding. She huffed bored. She started just walk-in around camp seeing if there was anyone else who she had a decent liking to was awake just so she could chat. She noticed that the night before Molly had joined them with a few complaints from Karen. Mary-Beth just goin along with it and Tilly with open arms. Sadie just shifted a little in her sleep from her presence.

Speaking of Molly. She was awake and just lookin into the woods. She seemed lost in thought. The only person she really saw speak to besides Dutch was Arthur. He was always there for the Irishwoman. Open arms as a friend almost as a brother. He also took up for her when ever the camp said things about her. Sadie smiles at that. Molly turned slightly catching her eyes molly looked tired and worn out. Sadie raises her chin in greeting to the woman. Molly gave a half wave than went back to looking in the woods. Is she thinking of leaving? Sadie thought

No doubt it the Pinkertons knew she was with them. The girl never committed any crimes that she knows of. She decided to get to know her a little before heading to bed. She made her over to the fiery woman with uncertain steps. She sighed when she reached the slightly taller girl. Hmm she could probably be intimidating. She had no clue who Molly was besides being Dutch’s girl. Well she’s not even that anymore.

Molly looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She narrowed her she’s at her. Sadie knew that look anywhere. Uncertainty and lack of trust but it mostly held cleverness. She cleared her throat. “So erm... we don’t really know each other very well.” Sadie stayed the obvious. Damnit Sadie really? Molly kept looking at her with the same look but was less tensed now. “No” she simply said to her. “Umm...ok” Sadie said. She kept thinking about what to say to the woman. “So how long you’ve been runnin with this group?” She calmly asked the red head. Molly grumbled something to herself. “Four years. Why you ask?” Molly answered than questioned. “Just wonderin how much you know this group of misfits.” Sadie replied. “Who do you trust the most in this gang?” She questioned again. Molly bristled slightly but decided just to answer calmly. “Arthur” She hissed at her.

Hmm So not a social butterfly, and does not like being questioned. Very clever. “You seem like you trust him. Do you though?” Sadie questioned again. “I trust him with my’ life more than’ Dutch!” She spat the name out harshly. She understood why though. “Mm” Sadie replied. “What is the point of this conversation?” Molly asked still a lack of trust in her voice and her eyes. Sadie rocked back on her heels. “Just gettin to know campmates. You’ll be lucky if you get a conversation like this after.” Sadie told her with a look of mischief in her eyes. Molly huffed. “Sure” The woman replied finally seeming more calm.

”why do you stick around with them? I mean you seem like a sweet woman with a fiery attitude.” Sadie poked the girl with he question. Molly growled deep in her throat. “Believe it or not. I do my fair share’ I steal things’ al the time” Molly hissed at her. A small look of mischief in her eyes. There we go. Sadie thought. Everyone has there side. “And how do you do that?” Sadie asked her once again another question. “Men will do anything for a woman, but it will never go there way.” She explained. Oh. Ok my opinion changes completely. Looks nice but that attitude and the cleverness is something no man would expect.

”I heard that’s a trick Karen plays well. I’ve seen her do it before, she good really good to be exact.” Sadie made small talk about the other clever gal in the gang. Molly smirked slightly at the mention of there campmate. What’s that about? “Don’t yall like hate each other?” Sadie asked her. Molly exhaled a held in breath. “Are... friendship... is on and off” Her accent had a small sadness in it. “Used to be tight. Like sister’ she was the only one I trusted.” Her voice even more saddened before. Oh. That’s a surprising...but sad. “If you... if ya don’t mind me um... askin’ what happened to ya friendship...?” Sadie curiously asked this time actually wanting to hear the story.

”It was that Irishman... Sean...” Molly said carefully. Molly looked even more hurt now. Didn’t expect that.


	4. The big day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Looks like something might get a little awkward. Hope y’all enjoy. Take care

Karen’s POV

Karen woke with the worst hangover in a while. What happened? Why did I drink again? She thought to herself. She groaned at the worst headache. She sat up seeing she’s still in what she was in yesterday. Oh well don’t feel like changing. It’s not dirty anyways.

She yawned and stretched her arms before standing up. It wall like 5:45 Am. Why the hell do I wake up so damn early? She grumbled and stretched the rest of her muscles. She looked down to see the other gals of camp. Mary-Beth asleep silently right beside where she was.

Next was Sadie asleep in the same position as always. Leander against the wagon her hat still on covering her eyes and her hair messy, with her legs crossed. Next to Sadie was Tilly laying down as normal her arms under her head. Than at the end was Molly also sleeping with her back to wagon. Why is she over here again? Karen could not remember anything at all. Molly was fidgeting slightly giving her away that she is also awake.

”Ms O’shea” she greeted her knowing she was awake. She surprisingly didn’t spit her name out. It actually sounded kind. Molly looked up and made quick eye contact with Karen. She looked like she got no sleep at all. “Karen” Molly greeted back to her. It sounded kind to, besides the tiredness in her voice.

She broke her gaze went to find her Lancaster repeater. Silver and gold, with almost black wrapping. She took it out got some gun oil and started cleaning it. Molly eyed her cautiously, watching her clean the expensive gun. She must’ve causing the gold in it. High class gun. Karen smirked knowingly. She finished with it not five minutes later. She put it across her back to go find Arthur to see what time the job is today. At least she remembered one thing.

He was awake watching the sun come up. “Arthur Morgan. Doing the big job with the big man.” Karen greeted him with the nick name the gals came up with. Suited him she thought to herself. “Karen Jones. Ready for the big job today or are you gonna drink while we on’ the job?” Arthur tease right back but somehow keeping that serious look on his face.

”We all know you can’t be talkin’ always in the damn bottle aft-“ she cut herself off quickly seeing her mistake. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit! She cussed herself. Arthur has a small bit of pain in his eyes but vanished quickly knowing it was a mistake. Phew! She thought. Arthur huffed after a few seconds. “You’ gonna just stand there’ or are you here for somethin?” He asked her his voice ruff. Karen noticed she was just standing there for a few minutes.

”Uh... erm. Right yeah. What time will we’ be leaving?” She asked the man. “Around 6:00pm alright we’ doin it late so there won’t be as much witnesses. Or the law.” Arthur told her. She nodded her head at him. “Thank I guess. I’ll be takin my leave’ now.” She told him before walking away.

”Nice going there Karen.” The voice of Tilly said from behind her. She jumped slightly. “Shut up” She grumbled to her campmate. Till chuckled and rolled her eyes. “So after this job your doing... the gals and I are gonna go out to town and try to find us a score. Sadie even agreed to join us.” Tilly told her a smile on her lips. Karen have a full smile at the news. “Yes! Finally a job with all the gals!” Karen cheered the grin still on her face. Tilly laughed at her excitement.

”Ms Grimshaw is staying behind but she said soon she’ll come join us, and molly said maybe after some time. She’s goin through a Pugh time right now.” Till explained. Karen was thrown back on that. Molly wanted to join them soon? Really? She’s jokin right? Karen’s thoughts were scrambled at that.

”Wait... mol-... Molly’s gonna join us one of these’ days?” Karen stuttered her question. Tilly smiled again. She nodded. “Yeah. She plays her part ya know? She’s clever and knows how to steal. She pulls off the innocence Mary-Beth plays but isn’t so innocent.” Tilly said to her. Ok. Well then. That’s new. She shook her head. “Um alright.” Karen said she waved her goodbye and headed back to where she sleeps to clean her revolvers. She reaches her usual spot and grabs her guns.

She starts scrubbing them. She looked up and saw Mary-Beth silently reading looking trapped inside her own world. Susan knitting something. She wasn’t on her back today cause of her upcoming job. Molly wasn’t in sight right now. Sadie was also cleaning her guns. Is she joining us today? “Hey sadie. You joining us on the big job today?” She asked the blonde. Sadie hummed a response. “Yeah. Arthur said I could join in. Why ya askin?” Sadie asked a little bit of hirt in her gaze. “No reason I just didn’t know. I want ya to join us it will do ya good. You know?” Karen said to her. Sadie nodded feeling better that her assumption was wrong.


	5. Quick memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. This one is a bit more lengthy than the others. This gets really emotional on bad memories so. I hope y’all enjoy this longer chapter. Take care all of you.

Arthur’s POV

Arthur sat in his tent messing with his things to take his mind off of the ones he’s loved. He hurt a lot even though it’s been years. He missed his bright eyed boy. His son. Flesh and blood. His bright green eyes looking at him every time he would visit them. His big old grin he gave him.

He loved that boy with all his heart no matter what. He wished he’d have spent more time with his so. The bright little boy who would question him if he was ok. And one question that would always hurt the most.

Why don’t you ever stay long pa? Was the question that broke his heart every time he thought about it. I’m sorry Issac. I loved you so so so much my boy. I hope you don’t hate me from watching me do this, but I hope you learn who I truly am... he thought to himself.

Then there was his great Eliza. The bright gal he met one night and fell for her automatically. He never built a strong relationship with her something he will regret the rest of his life no matter what.

He remembers her beauty. Her long blonde curls and baby blue eyes with pink rosy cheeks. Her hair always in a tight bun. The sharpness of her cheekbones. And the very faded freckles on her face. She was beautiful. No matter the time of day she was beautiful. I love you Eliza...

Than there was Mary. The gal who broke his heart to go be with some rich book-writer. She was also beautiful. She was smart and kind but she broke his heart so easily to go be with a rich fella. No one in camp liked her. Susan’s opinion will always come up around camp. How she was ‘A little whore who is a damn gold Digga’ she says to him it makes him smirk but never anything more.

Hosea’s opinion was ‘I know you loved her but it’s over son, you gotta accept it and try your best to move on...’ he would tell him.

Mary-Beth had her own little opinion which amused him. ‘Romance is not a game you should play with. She played with it and broke it...’ she would say around camp every now and than.

There was Tilly’s opinion as well. ‘She played with your heart Arthur, she doesn't know what love is’ she would say.

Abigail’s opinion as well. ‘She got you I admit that but she shouldn’t play with a mans feelings like that mostly to you Arthur you deserve better than a whore’ he chuckled at the thought wondering if she is right if he deserves better. He doubts that a lot.

Dutch never comforted him after any of it. Just says stay strong. He knows what stay strong means. It means stay strong so I can have you go do my dirty work for me. It stung for him to realize that. It only hurt him more than he would give away.

Karen had a little something as well.’Dont chase that goddamn money chasing little brat of a whore Arthur Morgan... she doesn’t deserve you. If I’m being honest probably no one does...’ she said to him one day and he will never forget it.

Everyone else would just give simple words and comforts. Nothing he would remember that much. Like right when Issac and Eliza happened Charles would speak to him. After a couple years and Mary left him a couple new meme era we’re added to the gang. Molly found out about his past very quickly. She would offer reassurance and a bit of comfort. All the girls tried there best to help him out while the guys played there part.

He also remembers something Hosea had said one. ‘On one beautiful day I’ll be reunited with my sweet beautiful Bessie welcoming me to heaven.”

Sadie even had the same thoughts. When she dies she hopes jake will be there to welcome her to heaven.

Arthur wonders if he will even go to heaven. He probably won’t but he’ll one day find out.

Arthur still feels tears in his eyes threatening to fall, but he refuses to let them fall no matter what they won’t fall.

He wonders if they watch over him or they see him as such a bad person they forgot about him up there. Hopefully that’s not true. Today was going to be a really long day and he knew the questioning looks were being thrown at his tent right now. Every time someone would passed they would look at his tent for a few moments and went about their business.


	6. Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the other. Yay I guess. Take care of yourselves.

Arthur’s POV

Arthur exited his tent after cheering up a little bit at least. He frowned at the camp. There was barely any movement. He walked a few steps before seeing a paper on a box near the girls side of camp. ‘You swing you miss... I blow a kiss, you won’t kiss back. I’m sad as I can be. Mad as can be... you don’t like me. Without you here I’m incomplete...’ he wondered who wrote it.

He had a small feeling he knew already. Sadie was sitting there on another box cleaning her guns. She looked up and flashed a smile at him her brown eyes determined. “Sadie, hoe you gettin’ on?” He asked her. She made eye contact again. “Just fine” she answered simply.

He yawned unexpectedly. Sadie smirked. “Gonna fall asleep today?” She chuckled. Arthur groaned and cracked his neck. “Nah. I’m always ready...” Even though that was not true. He wasn’t ever ready for death.

”Sure you are ‘tough guy’” she smirked. “Enough with that goddamn nickname. Who the hell even came up with that?” He growled with a smile on his face. “I heard it from all the gals. Karen said she heard it from Sean, and he heard it from Hosea or Dutch or someone with high authority.” Sadie told him keeping a smile on her face.

”Interesting... I’ll have to punch Sean for that. That’s gonna be fun” he said. Sadie scoffed. “Yeah I bet. Must people do like hitting the Irish guy now do they?” Sadie laughed. Arthur looked at her confused. “Like who?” He asked. “Like Karen, Grimshaw, Hosea, Bill, you, Me, and someone who would like to get there hands on him.” She told him. 

“And that someone is?” Arthur stared at her confused. She shrugged at him. “Your not’ stupid , find out yourself Arthur morgan.” She smiled at him after finishing speaking. He scoffs at her in return. “You must not how to read people cause I’m dumber than a damn box of rocks-“ He started. “If I hear you say that one more goddamn time I’ll slap you!” A familiar blonde said from behind him.

”Oh um... I’m sorry?” He smirked before he knew anything a hard hand backhanded him hard. Than Came a second one he shoed away. “Ow! Goddamnit Karen!” He hissed. The other three girls witnessed this as well. “What the hell was that for exactly?” He mumbled. “For being a asshole to yourself.” She growled. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Sadie eyes them with a smile on her face. “Haha yes! Not the only one who slaps the living hell out of him! Finally” Sadie cheered making Tilly and Mary-Beth laugh. Karen smiled at them. Molly had a small smirk on her lips. Different. “Yeah yeah. Whatever your lucky I would never hit y’all back” he grumbled. “What if I wanted you to hit back?” Karen retorts. His eyes widened at her response.

”oh um... erm... I still wouldn’t do it” He said loud enough for all of them to hear. Karen smiled brightly at him at his response. “Ahh if it isn’t the Englishman. If ya’ like the gals so much go be one yourself.” That annoying sound of Sean Maguire spoke from behind him. He growled loud enough for him to hear. “I told ya’ already I ain’t English boy!” He growls at the Irishman. “Yeah sure ‘I’m big ole tough Arthur morgan! Bow down to-“ He was cut off.

Arthur reaches for him grabbing his shirt and putting him in the air for a second before slamming him on the ground hard. He heard something crack but he didn’t care at this point. All he saw was red. Sean growled in pain but got up. Now he smelled the whiskey. “That all... ya got’ Englishman.” Sean taunted him.

He ignored the jab. “Oh I knows why ya angry. Ya missing port little Eliza? And the boy Issac?” He growled at him very loudly. He heard everyone gasp and the camp went silent clearly almost everyone heard him. Arthur growled really kid he turned back around picked the boy up again slamming him back on the ground. He pinned him down and started throwing punches at his little rat face.

Sean groaned in pain every time before. “Stop! Arthur your gonna kill him!” He barely heard and kept throwing hits. His knuckles bloody from both there blood.

Multiple hands grabbed him and threw him back from Sean. Those hands were Dutch Hosea Javier and Bill. He shrugged all four of them off. He shook hi head trying to regain his train of thought. “Say something like that to me again boy! I can’t promise I’ll stop next time!” He growled at him.

Sean coughed up a bit of blood. Good. Sadie came up from beside him hand on his shoulder. He made eye contact with her. Sadie never heard about what happened to him so there was confusion in her gaze. Karen came up on his other side she had a hand on his back. She had understanding in her gaze with a bit of pity thrown at Sean.

”that’s the man you want to be with the rest of your life?” He asked her after calming a little bit downs she shook her head . “No... no it’s not... least not anymore...”


	7. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Hope y’all enjoy this chapter. Take care.

Molly’s POV *Witness of fight*

Molly was sitting there silently reading with her legs folded beside her. Before Arthur Morgan came up to Sadie Adler. They made small conversation. Molly wasn’t paying but so much attention to them to worried about reading. She heard the other Irish voice of Sean Maguire. She scoffed silently at his voice.

He called Arthur English for some reason. Sean taunted him at got thrown down once very hard. Her eyes widened in shock of what Arthur just did. Sean was on the ground coughing some. She winced at the sight. He taunted him again.

Than after he said something she never heard anyone talk about openly. Eliza and Issac. She winced again at the look of pain and anger written all over Arthur’s face. She made quick eye contact with Sadie who didn’t know who they were. She gave her a look of warning to the blonde.

Sadie nodded in understanding. Before anyone could say or make any noise Arthur threw Sean like a rag doll again but much more harder and filled with a lot more anger than the last time. That’s when Arthur climbed atop of Sean punching as hard as he could.

Thats when she heard the voice of Hosea yelling at him to stop or he’ll kill him. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Right before ten punches Dutch, Hosea, Javier And bill dragged Arthur off Sean. He had a dark look in his eyes. Something dangerous. She understood what was wrong with him.

Old demons coming back to haunt him. She shook her head in a small bit of pity for the man. He made eye contact with her for a second. He relaxed a little at being near someone who could at least decently understand. He made a small gesture to Sadie. Then threatens Sean before turning around going back to his tent to sleep or drink himself to sleep.

Sean laid there unconscious but making small noises of pain. Bill and Javier picked him up bringing him to his bedroll where Susan would attend to him. She saw Dutch and Hosea make eye contact Hosea with understanding and Dutch with anger. Anger for what? She thought.

”ARTHUR!” Dutch called for him. Molly froze in place wondering what was about to happen. Arthur came back in a few seconds. Dutch breathes heavy with rage. “What is it Dutch?” Arthur asked confused. “Oh you know what’s wrong! You almost killed him. You were gonna kill’ him weren’t you?” Dutch threw questions and accusations. Arthur looked hurt and surprised.

”Just cause he brought up old memories doesn’t mean you can beat the living hell out of him, boy!” Dutch yelled at the man. Arthur murmured something under his breath that she couldn’t catch. She looked around real quick almost everyone was present while those two argued. “Oh so your gonna go be calm when someone says something about Annabelle? No your not. I saw you kill men for saying something that involved her!” Arthur spat back at him.

Dutch looked stunned and hurt. That’s when he’s turned bright red with anger. He growled at Arthur he shoved Arthur back with force barely moving the larger man. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” He screamed at Arthur.

She glared at Dutch with pity and pain. Dutch was... Dutch was gone now. Or at least getting there. She’s seen it before. Arthur stares at him with even more pain in his eyes. “That’s a wonderful fatherly act isn’t it?” Arthur sarcastically muttered. Dutch turned quickly.

Molly’s breath got caught in her throat at what was about to happen. Dutch reaches for his revolver. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. Arthur saw that to. His eyes held betrayal, pain, hurt, anger, sadness... so many emotions. That’s something she’s never seen from the stoic man.

”Dutch... what the hell are you doing?!” The voice of Hosea yelled at him.


	8. I feel betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I know I left the last chapter as a cliff hanger. Sorry for any mistake. Take care.

Sadie’s POV

Sadie opened her mouth than slammed it shut hearing her teeth clamp together. She watched with wide eyes and a hard line on her face. “I’m taking cars of this traitor in are ranks! He has done many things behind my back Hosea. He’s lied, about many things!” Dutch yelled back at the man.

Hosea stepped forward in front of Arthur one hand on his gun in his holster the other raised. She stood up and grabbed her rifle but kept to the edge of the argument.

She looked over to see Karen has grabbed a her trust shiny revolvers. She glanced to her other side seeing Tilly had gotten her repeater. While Mary-Beth sorta stood behind her with her hand covering her mouth. On the other side of Karen was molly with her arms crossed and her eyes had to many emotions in them.

Dutch had finally snapped. She knew he wasn’t thinking straight but she never thought it was this bad. Arthur kept standing there with the same emotions in his eyes not even reaching for his guns. What’re you doing Arthur?? She thought worriedly.

A few seconds of observing she noticed Abigail came out with a guard rifle while jack was standing behind her with wide scared eyes. John was beside her with his gun in his hands. Bill and Javier were standing beside Dutch but a few feet away from him no guns in hands yet.

Swanson and Strauss stood there surprised. Susan had her shotgun in her hands a fiery look in her old eyes. Pearson was also looking shocked a little bit away. Sean was outside the camp again bloody and beaten he had a confused look in his eyes of what happened and what’s happening now.

Everyone else there only had shocked expressions not knowing what to do. When Dutch stepped forward she did the same coming to stand beside Arthur and slightly behind Hosea. Dutch glared at her with anger. “Even the widow has betrayed me everyone! Can y’all believe that? I saved you!” Dutch shouted.

Dutch had grabbed his twin gun and held them tightly to the ground. Karen stepped forward closer to Arthur as well. They shared a knowing look. Tilly came in next with her gun in her hands ready to shoot. Mary-Beth a few seconds after. She glanced at the shocked Molly standing there.

She made eye contact again with the Irishwoman. Molly glanced at the ground again still confused. Dutch saw her glance and made his next move.

”Molly, my love you would never betray me like these traitors would you? I love you with all my heart you know that right?” Dutch asked her his gaze calmed down some, clearly a act. Sadie showed her teeth for a second at him.

Molly made eye contact with Dutch for the first time in a couple of days. Sadie winced at the sight. Her gaze held anger, hurt, and betrayal much like Arthur’s. “I’m not a traitor Dutch....” Sadie gasped. She’s really choosing his side?? What the hell? Dutch’s eyes shined with something dangerous. “Oh my dear Molly I knew you couldn’t run away from me.” He spoke.

Molly caught her gaze quickly. Her had a clever look in them. Oh now I get it. Smart. She smirked to herself. “Cause I’m Sidin’ with Arthur. Dutch you’re the traitor... and you broke my heart, and there’s. I thought you loved me, they thought you loved’ them.” Molly spat at him with rage and sadness. She stepped forward and stood beside Sadie and Arthur.

Micah creeped up and stood beside Dutch. “Oh... erm ya I’m gonna go join the lot of them to ya traitor” Micah hissed. He’s up to something. Dutch snarled at him. Hosea stepped closer to Dutch trying to calm his old friend. “Come on Dutch. All them years together you can’t break now” Hosea whispered to him. Dutch pushes Hosea back hard. Arthur helped him regain his balance.

Javier joined Dutch. Bill came along as well. Pearson joined us with Susan and Abigail John and jack. Strauss and Swanson joined us to. Sean wandered his way over here somehow. “BUNCH OF TRAITORS” Dutch shouted at them. Dutch was about to turn around in till Arthur Sadie something very clever. “Ya know Dutch... your worth 10,000 dollars with 3,000 and 4,000 with Javier and Bill. And are money we could get outta here easily.”

Arthur took his gun out The quickest she had ever seen. He pulled the trigger and shot Javier right in the gut. Javier groaned in pain with wide eyes and collapsed on the ground whining. Everyone went silent. Everyone on Arthur’s agreed with his plan. Dutch took his revolvers out again but they were shot out his hand by Karen. Bill raised his hands and came to join them. They would still have over enough money. Before anyone could even think Arthur took his lasso And lassoes Dutch And slams him on the ground. Arthur easily won the struggle with him cause he’s like two times bigger than Dutch and only muscle. Dutch kept shouting for someone to help him and kill Arthur. No one moved only watched as Arthur ties him up. She stepped up beside him and smiled at him. He only frowned probably not happy about having to turn in his father figure. “Agent Milton and agent Ross gave us a deal not to long ago if y’all remember. We turn him in with the Side of Javier we should be free and not have to deal with Pinkertons anymore! We shall be free to live and go where we want. No more breaking the law. No more killin’ no more following... Dutch van der Linde...” Arthur shouted a small speech for everyone to hear. She cheered him on with a bright smile one her face. “That’s right Arthur!” The voice of Karen shouted. A few more cheers were given to him but he kept his frown. “So who’s coming with me to Blackwater to turn him in?” Everyone shouted at him. “Alright everybody mount up will come back here after we turn these two in. Arthur took Dutch on his saddle while she took Javier on hers. Dutch kept giving empty threats to everyone. A few people didn’t have a horses so she would see if anyone would need a ride with her. Those people were Abigail, Tilly, Mary-Beth, Pearson, Swanson, Strauss, Molly, and a couple others. She walked up to Molly first just so she could get to know her on the small journey. Molly glanced up at her with pain filled eyes. Poor thing. “You erm... uh wanna share a horse on this small little ole adventure were havin?” She muttered quietly to her. Molly gave her a half smile and nodded a yes. Hmm she agreed. She turned to see people grabbing food and weapons with some blankets and such. It was at least two or three days away from Blackwater so they were getting prepared. Arthur and Karen were talking silently beside there horses Aries and Old Belle. Lenny came up from behind her making her jump slightly. “So are you um gonna stay with us after cause I’ve asked around the gang if they staying together. Surprisingly everyone is. Gonna but some land and grow old together or something to that effect.” She smiled at the young man. “Yeah I still have no where else to go so why not. Plus I wouldn’t leave outta no where just like that I’ve made close friends’ here that I’ll gladly die for.” She explained to him. He smiled brightly at her. He nodded and wanders off towards bill. She smiled at the maybe happy ending thought in her head. Growing old together. Something I wished I could do with jake now. Just know I love and miss you jakey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Longest chapter so far! Should I keep making them decently long or go short a less descriptive? Hope y’all enjoyed. Take care


	9. One last drink before we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope y’all enjoy. Take care

Karen’s POV

Karen was making small talk with the hurting outlaw knowing he was going through pain. She had a small sting in her heart but that’s really it. Arthur stuck by close to mostly her, Sadie, and Lenny anyone else would be shoed away. She sighed to herself hoping the man would be alright. “So um... after we get the money where we gonna head?” She asked with a big smile on her face.

”haven’t really decided yet. Maybe we should go to Tahiti or buy some land around here. We’re gonna need to see what the others think as well.” Arthur explains to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

”your doing the right thing. Even if you think you aren’t. Like you said no more killing and’ no more robbing folk.” She carefully told the man. He gave her that small half smile of his. The fake smile.

”I don’t know that for sure Karen. He raised me...” He said quietly.

”well he lost his goddamn mind, and you out of all people know that Arthur... he was gonna kill you cause you brought up his old little sweetheart. That was no loyalty to you. If you were killed... what would I- we do?” She asked fixing herself of her mistake.

”y’all would go on without me livin happy.” He muttered.

”Do I really need to slap you again Arthur Morgan!” She yelled loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear. Sadie chuckled from somewhere behind them. Bill gave a hearty laugh. Micah chuckled and everyone else just giggled well besides Abigail, John, and Molly.

She heard Arthur grunt and he started walking off towards Bill. He was muttering something to the man she couldn’t hear, she guessed it was him going on Dutch’s side before there’s. “Look I’m sorry Arthur... He saved me when I needed savin’ it was hard at first” she heard bill say louder than Arthur was speaking.

She gave a small chuckle at the little conversation. Bill. Well she never really paid much mind to the fella, besides partying and drinking with him, and maybe maybe not punching him a couple times.

She turned around to go find her newest friend in camp someone she knew very well in a little time. She found the person she was lookin for leaning against a tree a cigarette in her hand. 

“Hey sadie.” Karen greeted the other blonde.

Sadie smiled at her greeting. “Whats’ up Karen?” Sadie asked with a small smile. She noticed that molly was on the rock beside the tree she was staring off to no where lost in her own little thoughts.

She hummed in response. “Oh you know Arthur doubting himself and his choice and if he’s doin’ the right goddamn thing and where to go after everything is over and done with. Pretty sure ya heard me yell at him.” Karen explained with rosy cheeks and a bright smile.

”That silly man... always doubting himself. I don’t understand it though he’s the hardest working person here. Why does he always doubt himself?” Sadie asked with confused eyes and a frown.

”Cause’ Dutch always doubted’ him and always said do better...” Molly spoke for the first time. “Or go and get outta camp’ you used to be a man of action” Molly muttered.

Sadie sighed at that dropping her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. “Why did he listen to him again?” Sadie spat with clear venom in her voice. Karen chuckled at the overprotectiveness in her voice.

Molly sighed at that and went back to thinking, Karen guesses. “Well Dutch did save him. I suppose he just wanted to make him proud or something to the likes of that” Karen told her.

Sadie just grunted in response.

”Well it’s gonna be a few hours before we head out so imma grab a whiskey. Either of you want one?” Karen asked the girls. 

Sadies face brightens at that. “Yeah sure why not” she agreed.

She looked over at Molly. She got eye contact with the Irish woman. Molly gave a half smile and nodded a yes. Wait was she for real? Karen shrugged and went to go grab there Whiskeys 

. She returned not to long after with the drinks. She gave them all a smile and took a swig


	10. Freshen up some!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm.Hope y’all enjoy. Take care!

Molly’s POV

I loved you so much you know. There was nothing to show. Because I knew you also loved me. But, all I see now is, that you don’t belong to me. Are ways have different paths. There is not end to this start...

Molly wrote in her own beautiful handwriting. She hummed impressed with herself with her writing she just created. “Whatcha writing there’?” The voice of Karen sounded behind her.

She jumped slightly not hearing her approach behind her. She pushed the little journal of hers to her chest quickly a bit of anxiety biting at her. Karen gave her a look of mischief. Wait... she’s not wanting to kill me? That good. Right?

Karen hummed with a smirk. “N-Nothing why?” She slightly stuttered feeling strange at the woman’s friendliness.

”Oh you know... well actually... I-i don’t even know...you wrote- I mean write poetry so erm- just wanted to you know see whatcha writin.” Karen stutters probably from her drinking but she’s a bright shade of red and pink alright. Just the drink. It’s just the drink.

”mhmm. Ok then Karen you can read it I guess, but if’ I catch ya’ repeating it ta anyone’ I will gladly step in” Molly half threatens. Karen scoffed reaching her hand out for the journal. Karen gently took it from her hands. She read it over a few times. She saw the woman smile at the paper. Her eyes glittering with something unreadable.

Karen handed it back to her with a her big old smile on her rosy cheeks. “Hmm still using that journal I got ya than to. Good to know. Beautiful writing as well... If- If I do- sa... so ma self!” Karen slurred. Karen sent her a wink and just stood there. Did she really just flirt with me? I mean I know of her... liking for woman and men... but ummm. She drinking. Drunk. Drunk. Drunk. She thought to herself.

”Is my charm working yet?” Karen asked her voice raspy. She turned a slight shade of pink and shrugged embarrassed. Karen gave another smile.

”maybe you should go rest’ that alcohol off.” Molly suggests. Karen snorted.

”ohhh come on! You enjoy... m-my com-company! Ya love it soooooooooooo much!- ya know it- I know it... even ‘big tough Arthur Morgan’ knows!” She basically yelled to the whole camp. She turned completely red at the turns of heads at there direction. She huffed and composed herself quickly.

She heard heavy steps coming from behind them. “Karen... you should take her’ advice and go rest off that alcohol. We need’ ya for the little journey we’re having in a couple more hours.” The deep voice of Arthur Morgan himself came from behind them. Karen smiles widely at the man. Hmm...

Karen noises and started stumbling off towards the other gals she heard them chuckle clearly hearing there while conversation. She heard Tilly snicker. “Well that’s new. I mean no offense but... that’s definitely not what I expected from ya” Molly rolled her eyes at the hard working girl.

She turned again to glance at the worn out Arthur Morgan. He was filthy! Not aloud. Nope! “Arthur Morgan! I’m gettin ya cleaned up right now!” She hissed at him. He chuckled at her.

”in a min-“ He was cut off by her pulling him halfway across the almost completely broken down camp. She saw the eyes of Susan watching them with amusement in her eyes. Molly has seen her slap him for being filthy. Maybe she’ll have to do that one day. “Woah there tiger!” He grunted at being dragged across camp at a fast pace.

”Shut up” she muttered at him. She dragged him near the washing area which was still up. Now I’m gonna go through your clothes while you wash that muck off.” She muttered to him.


	11. Old memories

* * *

Arthur’s POV

Arthur washes the dirt and blood away from his face, arms and hands waiting for Molly to bring him a outfit of her choice. He gave a small smile at the Irishwoman starting to act like Ms.Grimshaw. Getting away from Dutch is good for her. He took his satchel and other equipment off and lates in in a bench.

He yawned the day catching up to him in a bad way. He heard Dutch start yelling again trying to get someone to set him free. He saw Hosea look at him with much sadness. It’s hurting everyone here to do this. It will just be another demon in his mind, joining the many that were there with them.

He felt tears about to come down but he pushed them away not about to cry like a child. He glanced up from the ground to notice Molly was returning shortly after. She seemed to pick black padded pants with a white shirt red vest and red jacket, and some black expensive boots with Spurs he got not to long ago. Than he noticed the black tie. He huffed at the fancy look.

Molly seemed to notice cause she chuckled. “Outta all’ da things Dutch has taught’ ya it’s not’ romance or a bit of fashion” Her Irish accent teasing.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Well... he and Hosea tried even Bessie. I mean I guess I don’t mind but I’d rather not wear expensive clothing if it’s just’ gonna get ripped muddy or bloody” Arthur scoffed with a small smile of his own.

Molly smiled at him. “So there’ is a bit of fashion in ya’ soul than ay?” She chuckled. She seems better but that’s just a act. It’s easy to see through her sometimes. She was broken just like him. A lost soul being betrayed by someone they both loved...

Sometime later...

”Hey Arthur!” The voice of Karen yelled from behind him before sitting down on the long. He gave her a smile which she returned easily. “I know’ you can play the guitar now, and I know you write a bit so... please play something for all of us before we start heading out?” Karen basically begged him.

He scoffed at her. Than rolled his eyes that’s when he felt and saw all eyes on him. “Ugh... uh yeah sure why not... I guess” he mumbled loud enough for most of them to hear him. He got up to go grab his guitar he kept tucked away in his stuff. No one really knew he played or wrote. How the hell did she find out?

He shrugged that off and grabbed the black guitar. He began walking back to the campfire where everyone is gathered around murmuring around themselves. “So... to be honest most of what I... uhh write is sad.” He mumbled to them.

”Good! Perfect mood for the perfect setting” Karen encourages him. He sat down beside Hosea and Karen with Molly standing beside Hosea and Tilly beside Karen. He started strumming the strings of the guitar he had his journal out and began reading the words to quickly memorize them.

”I need to confide... true love is hard to find... I’m waiting for her to come find me. Even pay the fines. Ok it’s been a long ride. Im getting drunk to just pass the time. Something just doesn’t feel right. Memories on my mind been reflecting all my life....” he kept strumming the guitars strings humming with them waiting for the moment to start the song again.

”Down deep inside I’m scared of my own demise... I need to confide to the love of my life... it’s getting dark outside. It’s getting darker inside. Your the only home inside. I need a place to cry” He sung with the guitar.

”I’m willing to pay the price for you to stay the night. Girl you can’t leave my side the only home inside. I’m only trying to break the ice I feel like a lost cause. Who are you to tell me I’m wrong... they wonder why I’m gone for so long I still need to find myself...” he finished the song still strumming the delicate strings of the expensive instrument.

* * *


	12. I need a place to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good chapter to my opinion. Hope y’all enjoy. Take care

Karen’s POV

Her jaw dropped after Arthur finished his song. Oh my... His writing is beautiful! His voice is amazing!

She has a thousand thoughts going trough her head as did everyone else no one said a thing to him either there jaws were dropped or they were clenching there jaw so much from surprise. She looked over to the other writer in the gang.

The woman had a look of understanding in her eyes with sadness and mostly surprise. She shook her head quickly still trying to figure out when Arthur Morgan wrote so good and sung. She looked down at the man he had a blank face no emotions passing by but sadness.

She put a hand on the mans shoulder. He tended up against her hand and gave her a side glare surprised at the touch. Once he read her eyes a couple times he calmed down a little. She decided to say one of her favorite lines from the little song.

”Down deep inside I’m scared of my own demise” She repeated the line. He looked up to her with a small bit of happiness in his eyes. That’s when the rest of the gang started murmuring there’s surprises and good jobs to him. Most of the gang went back to doing what they were doing

Only people at the fire now were Tilly, Hosea, Arthur, Molly, uncle, Abigail and Susan. The closest people to him probably.

”Is it uhm... true that you need a place to cry?” She slowly asked feeling that the line hurt her a lot knowing no that Arthur kept most of his feelings built up inside him. He’s tough but he’s soft and gets hurt easily. He hasn’t had someone loyal to him besides Hosea in years. Fifteen years or maybe even more cause Mary clearly didn’t love him.

Arthur glared at the flames in the fire she could see him thinking of what to say. “Yeah... guess it really is I suppose.” He answered everyone at the fire still just nodded a bit of pity in all there eyes. He must’ve noticed cause what was next. “I don’t want your goddamn pity... there’s better people to feel sorry for than me. Don’t waste your time.” He said to them.

”Oh Arthur... I didn’t know you were in so much’ pain... you do keep’ it hidden well... even when we...” Abigail said to him softly. The dark haired woman got up from where she was sitting and reached down at Arthur with open arms. Arthur looked at her confused and opened his arms and held her close as if that was his sister.

She saw him tense at the new contact at first. “It’s gonna’ be alright. Ok Arthur. YOU will get us all through this. No matter what anyone says. You were always meant to be are leader even if your more the quiet type.” Abigail reassures him.

Karen felt thankful for Abigail being there at that moment. Uncle cleared his throat the usual happy drunk had lots of emotions in his eyes. “Well... imma go help with the horses... Arthur the people at this fire right now... they are your closest family. The rest are family but this is more than that right here” uncle said to him. That man can be wise sometimes.

The old man walked off towards the horses like he said. Arthur let go of Abigail and smiled at He woman. “Well... I need to go settle jack right now. What Uncle said was true Arthur. We will always be here” Abigail quietly told him. He nodded and Abigail went off. 

Hosea was still sitting there clearly the song touched him to. “Good work son. You... have the ability to lead correctly. Do that and we will be here for you son” Hosea patted him on his shoulder tipped his hat and walked off.

Tilly was sniffling slightly from behind her. The innocent girl was clearly touched as well. “Arthur... I didn’t... we never knew about the pain you go through...” was all the shy girl could push out before walking off.

Shed chase after her in a minute. “If you do need a place’ to cry. I’m here for you’ Arthur.” She whispered to him with a small smile on her face. She glanced up to see molly still there on the other side of Arthur.

The woman reached out a hand and put it in his shoulder sorta like Hosea did. “I... I don’t really’ know what’ ta’ day Arthur... I’m sorry... I umm... I’m here for ya to’ even though I never saw the pain your in...” Molly said to him still a little stunned. “I remember the stories of Mary and what she did. That’s what that is about’” Molly stated. Arthur smiles slightly at the Irishwoman and nodded a small yes. The girl smiled slightly back before walking off to somewhere

She decided to sit beside Arthur as he kept staring at the fire. “It will all be ok... you’ll get us outta this...” She reassured one more time


	13. Quick checkup

I probably won’t post as much for a few minutes imma go ahead and be honest with y’all... I’ve lost two people very close to me in January and I’m about to lose someone else. I’ll post as much as I can for y’all. Hope y’all like knowing the ages and sexuality’s of the characters.

That was the bad news

Good news is that I’m gonna start another fic about rdr2 sooner or later. The protagonist/main character will be Molly O’shea By the way. I have a few ideas of what to do. I’ll also be doing something like this for Karen.

The reason

The reason for the chapters being short and doesn’t hold much details is because once I hit like 900 words or around there it glitches out and every time I type a letter it moves to the bottom of top of the page so that’s the reason if your wondering. That’s another reason for spelling errors.

Goodbye now please forgive me for no big chapters or updates!


	14. Ages, and sexuality’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is for y’all if your wondering how old everyone is and there sexuality’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y’all go... if you were wondering at all. Take care

Clemons point

Arthur Morgan• 30, and bisexual

Karen Jones• 29, and pansexual

Sadie Adler• 29, and bisexual

Molly O’shea• 27, and demisexual

Hosea Matthews• 53, and bisexual

Sean Maguire• 23, and heterosexual

Charles Smith• 26, and homosexual

Abigail Roberts• 25, and demisexual

John Marston• 27, and bisexual

Micah bell• 38, and heterosexual

Reverend Swanson• 56, and asexual

Leopold Strauss• 58, and asexual

Tilly Jackson• 23, and demisexual

Mary-Beth Gaskill• 23, and pansexual

Susan Grimshaw• 52, and heterosexual

Lenny summers• 24, and bisexual

Simon Pearson• 48, and asexual

Bill Williamson• 33, and Gay

Uncle• 59, and heterosexual

Josiah Trelawny• 29, and heterosexual

Albert mason• 26, and Gay

If you want me to add someone from a stranger mission let me know and if I missed anyone besides Dutch and Javier please tell me.

If your homophobic GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE!


	15. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave right? Sorry about the wait. Have a good day. Hope yall enjoy and take care. Btw I just got a new computer so hopefully that thing that was happening doesnt happen on here.

Arthur's POV

A couple hours has passed after the emotional crap happened. Karen sat with him till the fire was just burning embers. Now he sat beside his horse Aries. Oh how much he cared for him. Someone gagged Dutch and took him off of Arthur's hand for now. He hopes he doesn't regret doing this, but he knew even if they did save up enough money that dutch would just keep robbing and killing just so he could make a point to the government. He sighed to himself lost in deep thought. He heard footsteps from behind him turning it appeared it was Bill williamson. "hey Arthur" The larger man greeted him with pained eyes.

"Hey Bill. Is everyone that wants to come ready to hit the road' than?" Arthur asked him. Bill grunted and sat near him.

"Yeah pretty' much I was thinking not to long ago. Are we doin' the right thing I mean he raised us Arthur. I mean I know something changed at some point but is this really what we want?" Bill asked looking at the ground never making eye contact with.

He sighed again at him. "Your right h has changed, but would you rather him make us end up dead? Cause thats where we are headed if we keep following him. Even you know that." Arthur told him nearly a whisper.

Bill looked up making eye contact with him for a few moments. "What about' Micah?" Bill hissed through clenched teeth. Arthur growled deep in his throat.

"I'll get rid of that damn rat before we head out. Cause I dont think he should be with us. We know people who were like that, remind me of Colm." Arthur said to the man beside him.

Bill nodded a smirk on his face now. "good. Get rid of that scumbag for once." Bill laughed

Arthur smiled at the man seeing that at least his mood improved at leas a little bit. _Am I really doing the right thing? What if im not and this ends up killin us all? What if i fail these people of a second life?_ He kept questioning himself. he shook his head clearing the thoughts. "Well im going to go saddle up Brown Jack. By the way the people staying here are Pearson, Strauss, Swanson, Javier, Lenny, Abigail, Jack, Mary-Beth, Tilly, kieran, and Uncle." Bill informed him before heading off. A couple fighters at least right. Protect the camp we have right now.

He fed Aries a carrot and some hay before heading off to find the people who were coming with him. Sadie, Karen, Molly, and Susan were all sitting near a large tree in the middle of cam Molly leaning against it with Karen on one side ans Sadie in a chair with susan beside her. He walked towards them making it look like where the people who are going with him ould gather up. So Hosea followed him. He stood beside Susan giving her a tap on the shoulder. She sighed. Karen had a frown on her face while she pulled some grass out of the earth. While Molly whimpered some every now and than. Hosea just sighed as well. Sadie just had her hands on her head elbows on her knees and she kept staring a hole into the tree. John came up beside hosea and patted his shoulder his eyes red from crying secretly.

"Ok everyone here is coming along. Will wait for Bill he should be here soon." Arthur told the gang. All there heads turned and listened to him they nodded at him. He walked towards Hosea. "Are you sure im supposed to be leadin' the. I mean your older and have more experience while I look like the goddamn idiot i Am." Arthur spat.

Hosea smiled slightly. "Thats the point My boy. Im older to old for leading these fine people. While you. Your still young and have at least another fourty years to live my son." Hosea said loud enough everyone around that tree heard him. 

Arthur felt himself turn slightly red at all the eyes on him at that moment. He cleared his throat. "Umm, Yeah sure, but im a dumb bastard Hosea you already know this." Arthur stated. Hosea rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah year heard it all before son. Its not true no matter what dutch ever said about you. Your probably one of the smartest people I know son, if im right karen would really like to slap you righta bout now." Hosea told him with a chuckle at the end. Arthur turned his gaze to the blonde sitting beside Molly. She glared at him with humor.

"Yeah im sure she would, but sadly enough we dont have time for that now do we?" He laughed slighty.

"Yeah we dont, And if i may ask a question, Why the hell are you dressed all fancy?" The voice of Sadie spoke up from behind him.

He huffed and glared at Molly his gaze filled with humor. "Blame Molly for that." He sighed.

He heard laughs from the people around him at that moment. Sadie smirked at him her eyes shining again. "I shoulda' known better to' ask now shouldn't I?" Sadie giggled.

"Hey' I take" offense ta" that ya" know!" Molly retorted with a smile. Karen laughed with sadie and the other couple of people laughing. "Im not the only one' who likes' bein clean!" Molly grumbled half to herself.

"Yeah, we all know that the Irish princess loves bein' Clean." Karen laughed shoving the redhead slightly. "Sadly the Irish prince does not like being clean at all." Karen said.

"That is more than true sadly" Hosea spoke up again. Arthur smiled at the sight of the gang trying to be happy at last knowing it wont last much longer.

"Neither does the rat Micah!" Arthur spat the name out.

"who ya talkin bout cowpoke?" The nagging voice of Micah spoke up from behind.

"Oh. Right forgot ta tell ya Micah. IM kicking YOU out this gang!" Arthur spat at the blonde man Micah looked stunned for a second.

"YOU cant do that to ME Cowpoke. Come on Arthur, Ive always looked up to ya. You kno this." Micah pleaded with a dangerous smile on his lips. Arthur smiled at him a plan forming in his head.

"Oh but i can Cowpoke. Im the one leading them to a good life. While you will get us all killed you gooddamn rat! You was talkin to the damn pinkertons!" Arthur yelled at him. He stood as tall as he could and stepped towards the man a fire burning in his eys.

"Thats a fucking lie! He was the real rat!" Micah yelled back a hint of fear in his eyes. Arthur huffed than turned around.

"Leave micah. Now." Arthur commanded him.

He heard him make some sorta noise than heard footsteps thundering towards him. Thand the feeling of Micah grabbing his shoulder to punch him. He knew the trick all to wel. He ducked before the punch landed than grabbed hold of the mans wrist twisting it than headbutted the man. Micah stumbled backwards blood coming out his nose.

"Hmmm. That was real good. Real good!" Micah spat than charged him. Micah grappled him to the side almost making him stumble into Hosea and Susan. He heard guns click he regained his balance to quickly for Micahs liking.

"Dont shoot this rat! Theres no point let me deal with him. This is my fight!" Arthur yelled at the gang. They stared at him as if he was crazy. He probably was to be honest with himself. He charged at micah. He was much smaller than him at least lacking a good Twenty to twenty five pounds on him. He punched the man in the face hard than took him by his coat and gunbelt picking him up off his feet that slamming him on the ground hard. He heard gasps and saw wide surprised eyes on him. Clearly no one knew his power.

Micah was catching his breath and was about to get up before arthur grabbed him again and threw him over the table in the middle of the camp. Micah rolled off of it and landed on the ground once again. Micah stumbled to get up again before Arthur picked up a chair and slammed it atop his head. Micah fell limp knocked out cold bleeding in some places. Everyone was staring at him in surprise again some with held fear and others held thankfulness.

He swiped at he little dirt on him and walked towards his people once again. He heard quiet murmurs around him such as "Wouldnt like to get on his bad side." Or "No onder dutch made him do the dirty work" Or something like that went around the camp. Sadie was out of her chair and was leaning on her back foot her front foot ahead. She has a smirk on her lips. "The name 'Big old tough Arthur' Seems to fit just fine now doesn't it" Sadie laughed.

"Yeah yeah i know. Just don't piss me off Lady" He mumbled with a small smirk playing at his lips. 

"Ive told you one I'll tell ya' again. It's SADIE not LADY!" Sadie retorted at him with a smile. Arthur chuckled. 

"Ok people lets go! Places to be!" he yelled. People scrambled to leave.


End file.
